【转载】 （真理之杖au ， style）
by kylemimei
Summary: 原作者：海狗 约稿产物 授权转载 本人只负责搬运 预警： ABO 后期有生子 all kyle向 ， 主cp style
1. Chapter 1

Stan凝望着被血与火笼罩着的战场，尸体因烧灼产生的刺鼻气味令他从长久的昏迷中惊醒。刀与剑相交时的清脆击打声回荡在耳畔，厮杀和惨叫仍在继续，Stan甚至能听到cartman邪恶又张扬的笑声，刺耳得让他想主动把耳膜撕破。

"妈的，见鬼。"Stan骂着，试图从压住自己的那具尸体上挣扎着爬出来，钻心的剧痛在此时自后腰蔓延至全身，空虚的漂浮感让他无法像想象中那样轻而易举地把尸体挪开。

后腰似乎已经被剑或者枪一类的冷兵器撕开。Stan想伸出还有一丝直觉的手，另一只胳膊大概是断掉了，无论怎么努力活动都只有令他眼前泛花的剧痛，混合着血腥味的泥土沾满盔甲和衣物，用来护身的长剑和短刀也都不知去向。

现在究竟是什么时候，谁还活着，活着的人有没有安全逃跑。Stan的想法很混乱，努力回想着昏迷之前发生的事情。

哦，没错，Stan Mash，人类反叛军的领袖，集合了所有的军队试图在今天傍晚发动对巫师王cartman的反叛与起义，所有反叛军的士兵都是勇敢正义的，他们期待从巫师王带来的阴影中获得永久的和平与希望，只是，即便是沐浴着太阳给予的荣耀前行的队伍，也无法避免地会掺杂无法察觉的污垢与黑暗。

Stan想不起那个背叛了人类反叛军的士兵的名字。叫什么来的，Tom？Adam？或是sam…但是他记得那个士兵的样貌，普普通通的黑发男子，扔在人堆里便寻不到的普通。

看似普通的外貌下隐藏着一颗执念疯狂的内心，他以Stan无法察觉的方式向巫师王的军队透露了所有机密的情报，以至于后来开战的一瞬间，就已经判定了胜负。

这不是人类反叛军应得的结果。

Stan万万没想到昂扬多年的一腔热血会在中途败在一个名不见经传的小角色手里，他看到远处仍在顽强抵抗地部下在嘶吼，他的身上插满箭，脸上的伤口狰狞不堪，那个部下似乎从尸体堆里看见了Stan，他瞪大眼睛，使出了浑身的力气阻挡敌人的攻击，用手中的剑狠狠刺向敌人的胸膛后，踉踉跄跄地朝Stan走来。

"Stan...上帝有眼，你还活着！"部下抹了一把脸上的血渍，将压在Stan身上的那具尸体搬到一边—尸体是人类反叛军的一员，为了保护重伤昏迷的Stan，他选择用自己的血肉铸成保护Stan的肉盾。

"...快逃吧，现在已经没有胜算了。"Stan有些悲哀地说道，现在就连简单说句话都能让他剧烈的咳嗽，口中的血腥味是绝望的，是死的气息。

他已经亲眼目睹所有的残酷现实，现在他不想再看见自己的任何一个活着的部下为自己去做在他看来无谓的牺牲。

"我的马还在不远处，我会护送你离开战场，Stan，坚持住。"部下完全没有在听Stan的劝阻，他撕下周身最干净的那一块布料，堵住Stan肚子上的一处还在流血的伤口，"你一定要活下去，Stan，你是人类的希望，我们的救赎。"

"让救赎见鬼去吧—我甚至没能判断出该死的背叛者到底是谁！"Stan试图推开正在给他包扎伤口的部下，但是那同样受伤的人似乎没有任何的痛觉一般，满眼都是坚定的神色，毫不动摇。

"所以你要活下来，然后做出自己的选择，Stan，我们只有你了。"部下将伤口包扎好后，艰难地将Stan整个人抱起来背在身后，他吹了声口哨，过了不久，从远处奔来一只健硕的马，它同样有些狼狈，能在混乱中从乱箭之下存活，证明它是一匹相当不错的战马。

"这家伙会把你带出去的，答应我，为了死去的人，你要活下去。"

"不...你要和我一起走！"被拖到马背上的一瞬间，Stan怒吼着抓住部下满是创伤的手臂，他们俩宛如两个被血水从头到尾浸泡过的人一样，连彼此的脸都无法看清。

"发现他们了！"

"靠，是Stan本人！快抓住他！"

"哈哈哈哈，活捉了人类反叛军的领袖，cartman会给予我们丰厚的奖励，给我冲！"

贪婪的笑声划破了战场之间难得的平静，部下一回头，看见了那些宛如豺狼的士兵们挥舞着手中的利器，仿佛自己和Stan是两块闪闪发光的金子，只要抢到手后半辈子就不用愁。

从某种意义上来说确实如此。

"快！上马—咳咳...你不能死在这！"Stan催促着部下，但是部下放开缰绳，抚摸着战马的头，吆喝着它赶快离开。

他知道自己走不了了，受伤的身躯是沉重的，会给战马带来负担，到时候，他和Stan将一起沦为cartman的俘虏。

"Stan，活下去吧。"

Stan听到部下的最后一句话，他笑着举起剑，面前是扑向他的千军万马，那一刻他成了穿心刺猬，身体被各种各样的兵器撕碎，而这样的景象，都映照在Stan颠簸的瞳孔中，马蹄声急促，马背的震颤撞击着Stan暴露的伤口，他绝望地看着那残酷的画面越来越远，直到消失在枝繁叶茂的树林间，留下碧绿和血红交织着壮烈影子。

"...啊..."五味陈杂的心情混合着强烈的悲伤与绝望让本就虚弱无比的Stan彻底昏厥在马背上，将会前行至何处，没人知晓。

...

战场的北方是一片覆盖面巨大的森林，森林中栖息着人类之外的种族，精灵族。精灵族在这座森林里生活了多久没人知晓，他们古老而神秘，带有着某种奇异的魔力。对于人类，他们从不待见，因为在他们的印象中，人类只是破坏着精灵栖息地的贪婪入侵者。

难以置信的是，战马载着昏迷不醒的Stan一路跑到了精灵的领地，它很聪明，知道一旦进入精灵的森林，即便是巫师王的军队也要思量到底该不该硬闯。

毕竟，精灵王与巫师王的矛盾冲突从未停止过，甚至已经在一些小规模的战争中正面交锋过。

疲惫的战马跑入森林后便无法再继续前行了，它喘着粗气跪下来，转过头用长长的嘴巴去蹭Stan的头，Stan的血自马鞍流到地面，血腥味给这片安然的净土带来一丝违和，从而引来了许多动物。

没能把Stan唤醒的战马沮丧地看着周围聚集的小动物，它把头低下去，精疲力尽地在原地啃食着地面的青草。

寂静的森林里稍微有一些风吹草动都会让经过的人有所察觉，特别是精灵王的贴身侍卫队，更是对一切细微的声响有着绝对敏感的神经。

精灵王正在进行狩猎活动，这是精灵族的领袖，精灵王kyle在休战时难得的娱乐项目，随行的有他最为信赖的贴身骑士chris，以及骑士所带领的侍卫队全员。

战马的嘶鸣和血腥味使向来严谨敏感的chris察觉到异样。

"前面似乎有什么动静，伟大的王。"chris骑着马，走到正在调试弓箭的kyle面前说道。

红发碧眼的精灵王今天身着骑猎盛装，华丽又高贵，手中的弓箭是刚刚从一位德高望重的弓箭老匠人那里拿到的，弓箭表面纹饰精美，弓弦极紧，弹拨弓弦的声音颇有一分凶狠的凌冽气息—为了今天的狩猎，kyle精心准备了很久。

不过他还是在听到chris的话后将眼神从弓箭转移开来，碧绿的眼眸里是温和的神色，以及一丝闪过的好奇。"我也听到了，那是什么，chris。"kyle问道。

"我不确定，但是我闻到了人类的味道。"chris说着皱皱眉，露出厌恶的表情，"他们的血有明显的臭味，而且很浓烈。"

chris作为一名精灵族的战士，自然是厌恶人类的。不过相反的是，他们的王却对人类保持着中立态度，甚至是好奇，他坚信着人与精灵族皆为同一片天空下的生灵，没有好坏之分，精灵中会有恶人，而人类中肯定也有善良的人。

这个说法并不会让所有的精灵族信服，他们顶多是不会反驳Kyle罢了。

"那就去看看吧，不看怎么知道发生了什么。"Kyle说着，拉紧缰绳吆喝着身下的白马走到队伍最前面，chris连忙跟了过去，生怕一个闪失就会让Kyle受到伤害。

"...请让我跟在您的前面！"

"哈，没事的，chris，我又不是什么易碎的花瓶，别太紧张了。"对于Chris的反应，Kyle虽然笑着，却有些不舒服，那并非是针对chris的举动，他一直信任并宠爱着精灵族第一骑士这无可厚非，只是Kyle因此又想起来些让他感到不适的事情。

与人类社会的等级不同。omega的地位，在精灵族的社会中反而是最高的。每一位精灵王皆是omega，kyle作为众望所归的一国君主，自生下来起就承担起了传宗接代的责任。

王会在适婚年龄选择族内最强大的alpha，与之结婚生子，培养强力的接班人或是守卫王国的战士。所以王的安全是骑士最需要注意的，更何况，chris作为第一骑士，是作为王的丈夫的候选者而存在的。

Kyle与历代国王不同，他似乎并不喜欢生来就有的宿命，所以即便是在这样突发的环境下，他也不愿意让Chris过分的保护。

"请谅解我，王，为了整个精灵族，我不得不这么做。"chris知晓Kyle的不适，虽然他总是给人无趣的印象，但是他其实极为细心。

"知道了，chris，那麻烦你用你灵敏的直觉为我们探路。"Kyle无奈笑笑表示理解。

精灵王一行人寻着血腥味的源头前行着，在穿过一片茂密的矮树丛后，他们发现了奄奄一息躺在马背上的Stan，以及他同样虚弱的战马。

"是人类！"Chris大叫一声，猛然抽出腰间的长剑，其他卫兵应声跟着进入战斗状态，唯有Kyle坐在马上纹丝不动，反而好奇地打量着浑身血迹的Stan。

"王，请您退后！"Chris在催促着Kyle,Kyle没有听他的话，反而翻身下马，撩起斗篷走到Stan的身边。Chris紧张之余赶快举着长剑走到Kyle身边。

"陛下，他是人类，这血腥味不会错的！而且他的耳朵—"Chris指着Stan圆润的耳朵，恨不得立刻就一剑砍下去杀死他。

"你太紧张了，Chris。"Kyle冲Chris挥挥手，蹲下来用手去抚摸Stan的脸，脏污的血渍染红了Kyle的手指，他在感受Stan微弱的心跳和体温，"很糟糕...他快要死了。"

"他肯定是巫师王的手下，不如现在就让我们来解决掉他！"

"不，他不是。"Kyle看了看Stan的斗篷，上面陌生的纹样并非巫师王军队的风格，"我们应该救他，他奄奄一息。"

"可是—他是人类！狩猎怎么办？"Chris虽然声音低沉许多，但是仍旧语无伦次。

"改天再来也行，最近天气不是一直很好吗？"Kyle很随意的回答，开始吩咐部下，"你们把他抬到空余的马上，带回去治疗吧。"

"陛下—"

Kyle回头看了Chris一眼，他有些不高兴，"你要违抗命令吗，Chris骑士？"

Kyle几乎没有对Chris表露出过怒意，一直保持着温和微笑的脸上突然蒙上淡淡的愠怒让Chris不得不服从，他已经发过誓，无论Kyle做出什么事情，他都会忠于Kyle，忠于他本人的意志。

"不...我不是...—我只是担心其他人会对您的举动产生误会。"Chirs顺从地低下头，声音放得更低。

"那就把他带到我的宫殿，我会亲自照顾他，不然可能会有人在中途杀了他。"Kyle若有所思的捏着下巴重新上马，"走吧，回去。"

精灵王的队伍还留下了一位亲兵照看虚弱的战马，他们无法对处于困难中的动物置之不理。

...

精灵族对人类的敏感是超越想象的。特别是在Kyle决定把Stan带入自己的宫殿中让御用医生来亲自为Stan治伤的时候。

"那是恶魔，国王大人，您要三思！"

"是人类...天啊，他们生来只会杀人放火和砍伐树木..."

"残暴的生物，他脏污的血渗透了地板！！！"

Kyle认为老一辈的大臣们实在太过敏感，他们的敏感甚至影响了年轻一代，包括在此期间日夜片刻都不离身的chris。chris像只紧张的猎鹰，每天都在安置着Stan的房间外抓紧自己的佩剑，生怕那躺在床上的虚弱男人突然睁开双眼，用不可名状的力量把在场的所有人都杀死然后喝光他们的鲜血…

Kyle不禁叹了口气，他承认带Stan回来有一部分私心—Stan脏污的脸在被Kyle用手轻轻抹掉血渍时，他真实的面貌让Kyle有些吃惊，苟活下来的男人即便昏迷也面色悲伤，流露出温情和绝望，他经历了多少痛苦，拥有多少故事，都是Kyle所好奇的；还有一部分原因，则是Kyle认得出人类反叛军所穿着的斗篷上特有的纹样，并且身为领袖，纹样之间会有轻微的不同，观察力敏锐的Kyle注视到了这一点，也许从Stan的身上，他可以获得一些关于cartman的情报。

只可惜这些理由并没来得及说出口，Kyle就被铺天盖地的反对声所淹没，到后来连他也无法忍受顽固不化的怒吼声，将自己的愤怒传达给了所有的大臣包括他最忠诚的骑士。

Kyle为了一个人类的而发怒，在精灵族的历史上是稀罕事，要知道他的祖先曾亲手屠杀数以万计的人类，以表达对族人的忠诚和厌恶人类的觉决心。

"那是从前了，我的同胞们。现在我是王。"Kyle皱着眉头望着欲言又止的臣民，"何不给他点时间，至少让他醒来。"

"他很危险，不仅是个人类，还是个alpha！"chris也一反常态地跟着主流试图劝说Kyle。

"那又怎么样，你们害怕一个个体吗？"Kyle耐下性子，尽量让自己不再失态，然后一字一句地把自己所有的想法都说了出来。

果然，理解其中利弊的大臣们终于情绪缓和了些，但是还是请求让身为最强骑士的Chirs严格地看管着Stan，以防他做出什么危险的行为。

Kyle舒了口气，这件事总算是有了正面的进展。

人类，alpha，两个不应该在精灵的领地里被组合在一起的词语现在全部被一个躺在床上仍然无法醒来的男人所具现。Kyle不在乎，尽管alpha和omega这两个词，贯穿了他作为精灵王的宿命。

...

"嘿，他似乎快醒过来了。"

Stan听到遥远的声音，遥远到就像是那声音是从人间而来，然后缓慢地贯穿回荡到了他本人所在的地狱。

地狱是炙热的，熊熊的烈火簇拥着死神，死神脚下是Stan曾经的战友和部下的尸体，他们哭泣着，怒吼着，悲叹着，所有的声音和画面挤进Stan的脑海中，像破碎的走马灯，一遍一遍得回放，他感受着所有人的情感，包括痛觉。

一切终于结束，迎来死亡，最后堕入地狱消失在火焰中了吗？

Stan自嘲的想着，却发现在地狱的上方，一束亮光和那遥远的声音越来越近，那迫使他抬头去看，白光渐渐笼罩了Stan的全身，炙热的痛苦亦渐渐被真实感所代替。

"天啊，真是奇迹。"

Stan猛然睁开眼，眼前不再是地狱，而是一张清秀而精致的男人的脸。

他拥有着洁白的皮肤和碧绿的眼眸，以及一对尖尖的，只有精灵才有的耳朵。

那声音是他发出来的。Stan挣扎着想要开口，却发现喉咙沙哑到发不出声音来。

"你感觉怎么样？"

"我叫kyle，你呢？"

Stan听到那个美丽的人悦耳的声音，如果是做梦，他会认为眼前的人大概是个圣洁的天使。


	2. Chapter 2

一个长时间被高强度战争侵蚀，并且已经被迫接受即将死亡的命运的人总会在死里逃生后出现应激反应。

比如在鬼门关走了一遭后躺平在精灵王宫殿里的Stan。

长久混乱的噩梦源于伤口感染引发的高烧不止，他睡了很久很久，久到Kyle一度认为他会再也无法醒来。

今日的午后，Kyle习惯性地在处理完所有的公务后来到Stan所在的房间，chris要求在门外把守，他谨慎而敏感，特别是在面对身为人类的stan之后。如果房间里稍微有什么让他听上去不是很和谐的声音，他一定会第一时间冲破房门把剑迅速地架在Stan的脖子上。Kyle习惯于chris的严格，在进入房间的时候，他非常亲昵地拍了拍精灵族第一骑士的肩膀，似乎在为他的忠诚做出认可。

不过对于Stan的问题，Kyle不会表露出一丝一毫的退让—其中理由很多，小部分是因为Kyle难以见死不救，而大部分的原因，大概是因为某个已经与Kyle走向不同道路的故人。

进入房间之后，精灵王让所有的随从和仆人都离开房间，面对疑惑的目光，Kyle没有反应，反而静静地站在床边目不转睛地盯着Stan那张平静又透露出痛苦的脸，高烧在清晨才勉强褪去，所以Stan本惨白无血色的脸现在泛着病态的淡红，干燥的嘴唇微张，黑色的短发之间汗湿的痕迹十分明显。

Kyle注视着，他开始觉得惊讶，原来两个毫不相关的男人真的可以长相如此相似。

无论是身材，样貌，或是那熟悉又陌生的黑发…Kyle的心情变得复杂起来，内心深处已经被埋藏到几乎遗忘的空洞和破碎的回忆逐渐浮现在脑海里，恍惚中，Kyle好似看见了Stan睁开眼睛，身体被另一个人淡淡的身影所笼罩，下一秒钟，他露出漫不经心的微笑，并稍显轻浮地开口道，"嘿，kyle,好久不见了哈？"

不过那是假的，仅仅是Kyle的幻视罢了。

"craig—"Kyle忍不住唤出那个男人的名字，碧绿的眼珠里是摇摆不定的闪光，在叫出名字的时候，他的嘴唇轻轻颤动，不过下一秒钟，Kyle随即恢复神智。

精灵王的呼唤并没有得到回应，巨大的房间里设施华丽但是现在却显得格外空旷，Kyle听到呼唤的回音，那是自己的声音，迷茫，留恋，还有些痛苦和失落。

淡淡的身影从Stan的身体上消失了，他还是那个安静躺在床上昏迷的未知的人类，而并非craig。

Kyle叹了口气，为自己的失态感到懊恼的同时赶快整理好情绪—如果刚才的名字被其他人听到，会发生点不大不小的误会和麻烦。

这时，门外传来的一阵轻轻的敲门声，Kyle连忙按了按眉头，试图让眉间的愁绪尽快隐藏起来。

"是谁？"Kyle开口问道，并没有回头。

"尊敬的王。"

Kyle认得这个声音，国王的首席医生，是Kyle亲自命令他来专门治疗Stan的伤病的。

"有什么事吗？"Kyle继续问，他不太喜欢在难得清闲的时候被打扰。

"我是来为那个人类换药的。他的伤口感染严重，每天都需要清创。"

"进来吧。"Kyle朝空气挥了挥手，短促的回忆时间结束了，Kyle终于想起来自己的目的只是来看看Stan是否有好转。

医生带着齐全的工具、药水和纱布进入房间走到Stan面前，被子被掀开的一瞬间Kyle有些吃惊，Stan身上的伤比他想象的还要多，仿佛这具年轻的身体就是一座微缩的战场。

"刀伤，剑伤，长枪的划痕，还有被石头剐蹭到的痕迹…老天，我真不知道他经历了什么。"解开血糊糊的绷带时，连医生都忍不住啧啧感叹。

"还有可能救回来吗？"Kyle目不转睛地看着那些狰狞的伤痕，叹息战争无情，没有一人能全身而退，反而无止境地投入到血与死亡的漩涡中。每一次的触动都会让精灵王急切想要得到和平，亦想要加倍保护所有的臣子和百姓。

"今天稳定多了，如果不发烧，我想还是会有奇迹的。"医生淡淡地回答着Kyle的问题，他没有确切的把握。

"...恩？"原本站在医生身后的Kyle突然猛地握住他的肩膀向前凑了凑。

如果没有看错，Kyle确实捕捉到Stan脸上细微的动作：他的睫毛微微抖动，紧闭的双眼进而展开出一条不大不小的缝隙，可以隐约看见他淡蓝色的眼睛里微弱的光芒。

"嘿，他似乎醒了—"Kyle指着Stan的眼睛说道，医生急忙扶了扶眼镜，随之发出一声惊叹，"天啊，不可思议..."

"呃—"Stan确乎是从噩梦中解脱出来，地狱的烈火并没有如愿以偿地将他囚禁，烧却，心怀仇恨和遗憾的反叛军领袖仍在绝望中有生的意识，他听到了那声呼唤，尽管Stan根本不知道craig是哪路混球的名字。黑暗的幕布随着双眼缓慢睁开而被击碎，Stan艰难地活动着眼珠，试图看清眼前的人。白胡子老医生几乎要和洁白的石灰墙融为一体了，Stan皱皱眉把视线从他的身上移向旁边。

Kyle吸引住了Stan的目光，那真是一副好面孔，洁白的肌肤，碧绿如宝石的眼珠，赤红的微卷短发十分惹眼，最重要的是那一对辨识度极高的尖尖耳朵，使原本就灵动美丽如同天使的男人更添姿色，耀眼夺目。

"...你..."Stan艰难地开口，干涩的喉咙里发出有些破碎的声音，迷茫的目光四处游离观察， 既华丽又空荡的房间，天花板上有精美的浮雕和壁画，上面描绘的是精灵族的神灵和子民的故事，以及关于某种神秘力量整幅画作。Stan不确定那是什么，他的大脑一片混乱，长久的高烧昏迷让他除了沉睡只剩与噩梦争斗，所以即便是在床上躺了数天，也有种无法忽视的疲倦感侵蚀着神智。

"我是Kyle，别紧张，你现在很安全。"Kyle坐到床边冲Stan微笑了一下，他想尽可能地让自己看上去友好，以便能从Stan的口中获得更多关于他自己，乃至关于人类的一些事情。

"Kyle...？"Stan重复着Kyle的名字，突然间，他低低地吼了一声，撑起刚接回去不久的受伤臂膀试图坐起身。

"不—你还不能坐起来！"医生连忙过去按住Stan，却被Stan的挣扎掀到一边，Stan的眼中仍有凶狠的杀意，仿佛是突然在迷茫中重拾理智和本性的迷路野兽，他用另一只受伤较轻的手反而抓住Kyle的手腕，紧皱着眉头强忍腹部伤口的剧痛说道，"这是哪？—Alex还活着吗？！告诉我！回答我！！"

Kyle并没有受到太多的惊吓，反而十分镇定地想要安抚Stan，"嘿，冷静点，你是安全的，我们不会伤害你—"

Kyle不可能愚蠢到毫无防备—镶嵌着宝石的锋利腰刀被他悄悄戴在身侧，若是Stan真是不值得挽救的亡命狂徒，他不介意在成为救命恩人后摇身一变为杀人凶手。

"告诉我Alex在哪！他是我的部下...咳咳..—"剧烈的咳嗽让一时爆发坐起身的Stan再次变得虚弱和无力，他一晃神差点向后栽到床板上，Kyle连忙伸出手臂扶住他的后背，并下意识回头看了看门的方向—若是搞得太大声chris肯定会冲进来，并在看到这样的画面后毫不犹豫的抽出剑杀死Stan。

"我不知道Alex是谁，我在森林里偶然发现昏倒的你，没有别人。"精灵王的话语似乎有着某种能安抚狂躁慌乱的魔力，Stan虽然仍然充满警惕和些许敌意，但是没有再继续挣扎。如此近距离的接触让Stan终于看清Kyle的样貌—他已经通过尖耳朵判断出Kyle是精灵了，在这之前Stan作为反叛军更多的是和同为人类的敌人争斗，并没有见过多少精灵，而现在他可以毫不犹豫的说，精灵的外貌果然像传言中的那样，惊艳的美丽，让人无法转移目光，甚至让他见证太多狰狞血红的眼底一亮。

如果可以，Stan想立刻赞美Kyle的容貌，但是现在他没有余富的心情这么做。

"...放开我...咳咳—"没有其他人跟随Stan杀出重围，他独自一人活下来，部下已经献出生命。哪个反叛军的领袖会狼狈成这副样子？

Stan想着，低下头颓然弯弯嘴角，他想大笑，但是现在连大笑的力气的没有。

"你已经活下来了，所以别再伤害自己了。"Kyle继续说道，医生已经吓得不敢动弹，但是Kyle认为Stan并不是天生凶狠的人，他眼中的敌意和不信任，是一个重伤苏醒的战士该有的状态。

Stan闻声抬头，眼光依旧警惕，"...你是精灵，为什么要救我？"

"因为我觉得你可能对我有价值。"

总不能说因为你像我认识的一个男人。Kyle在心中默默吐槽，不过价值也是重要的理由之一，人类与精灵，除了仇恨之外，唯有利益能让他们联系在一起。

"...呵，想来也是。"Stan冷笑一声，"但是我给不了精灵族什么，杀了我吧。"

Stan认为战友和部下的尸体在望着他，只要一闭上眼睛，Stan就能看见他们。哀悼的声音沉默，变为叹息。

"人类与精灵族冲突的时间漫长，勾心斗角，你作为人类战士，怎么会没有价值？难不成你从未杀过我的族人？"Kyle回以微笑，毫不畏惧Stan阴霾重重的眼神，他当然知道Stan绝非无名小卒，但是有时候话就是在激将中套出来的。

"...让你失望了，我还真没有。"Stan说着重新躺到床上，失神地望向天花板，他不敢再看Kyle的眼睛，因为他很难说自己会不会被Kyle迷惑或者吸引。"我杀的都是我的族人。我就是他们口诛笔伐的反叛者。"

"..."Kyle思考着他的话语，杀死同族的反叛者自古以来都有，他们有的是为一己私欲，有的则是为种族的大义，"原来你有着这样的过去吗？"

"是，所以杀了我，精灵憎恨人类，部分人类憎恨我，我没有任何需要活着的价值。"Stan低声说，他的语气颓然的坚定，像是破釜沉舟后遭遇失败的最后幸存者，已经没了活着的念想，即便有改变的契机，也需要长久的时间来转移。

Kyle不打算再继续刺激他，有类似状态的士兵和将军他见过不少，不过都没Stan身体心理双重受伤到这般地步，所以他选择停止交谈，"我不会杀你，暂时。"Kyle向医生点点头，示意他自己打算离开了，"下次来的时候，我希望你的状态能好点，既然已经活下来，那么就寻找意义吧，不然你会对得起为你死的人么？"

说罢，Kyle没有等待回答就离开房间，他需要做的事情太多，处理政务，抵抗不友好的异族，为即将迎来的某个盛大的仪式做准备，抽出空来看望一个异族alpha男性已经让国王的大臣们和最宠爱的骑士不爽很久…

Stan在Kyle离开后才静静地向门的方向望去，侍从卫兵和仆人又纷纷进来就位了，医生确认Stan没有过激反应后继续为他处理伤口，清晰的痛楚和Kyle的话语刺激着Stan阴沉的情绪。

或许他说的对吧。Stan想着，仍不知生死前途究竟为何。

...

"很高兴您平安无事，我的王。"Kyle出门后很理所当然得到了chris的贴心问候。

chris像一尊威严满满的雕像，纹丝不动地守在房门外，手中紧握的剑几欲在Stan隔着门大吼时出鞘，若不是身为骑士严格遵守着绝对服从的教义，现在Stan大概已经如愿前往地狱。

"我以为你已经离开了。"Kyle有些心虚地看向自己的骑士。

"如果我没有听到那个野兽的怒吼，我大概会走。"Chris一板一眼的回答，然后不可避免地露出略显委屈的神情看向自己最为尊敬的精灵王殿下，"我很担心您。"

"抱歉，Chris，我会证明他是值得的。"Kyle语气毫不动摇，"感谢你理解，chris，刚才没有出手证明了你的忠诚。我为你感到骄傲。"

Chris心情复杂的点点头，他知道最好不要再劝下去，否则Kyle真的会对他生气。那绝不是Chris想要得到的结果。

但是整件事情都不太符合Kyle的行为作风，他虽然是个善良平和的人，但是他依然是能让人类闻风丧胆的精灵王。

"我要回去处理事务了，其他事情就交给你吧，Chris。"Kyle吩咐道，Chris看出来他似乎有心事。

"需要我送您回去吗？"平日里有什么烦心事，Kyle总会找Chris聊聊，所以Chris形成习惯问了问，他善于倾听，而且守口如瓶。

"不用了，我想自己待会。"Kyle说完离开了，就连背影都被明显的心事堆积出些许忧愁。

Chris望着那样的背影，没能摸得着头脑。

...

（Chris）

精灵森林的深处，婆娑树影间灵动的影子在来回穿梭，悄然的脚步声被风所掩盖，没有留下任何痕迹。影子最终落在一棵已经有百余年历史的古树枝干上，日光从树叶的缝隙射进枝干，才发现这是个没有尖耳朵特征的，大致十六七岁的人类男孩，他身披着带有环境色的斗篷，里面则穿着便于行动的衣装，腰间带满匕首和用于各种用途的金属工具，身后则背着一把由棉布包好的长刀。

"妈的，这可真够热的哈？"男孩扯下深色面罩自言自语道，锐利的眼光在森林周围四处寻觅—男孩名叫Craig，是没有加入任何阵营的盗贼，虽然身为人类，偶尔却会为了自身的利益或是心血来潮而帮助精灵族。

即便是休战时期，人类也都尽量避免到精灵森林去一探究竟，毕竟休战不意味着长久以来的仇恨和矛盾会得以化解。

Craig所做的事情几乎每一件都目的性极强，雷厉风行，手段犀利，来无影去无踪是作为一个盗贼必备的修养，他在寻找能让他得到切实利益的东西，不过今天似乎并没有什么收获。

一阵脚步声引起了Craig的注意，他谨慎向声音的源头望去，发现是三个结伴而行的精灵，两侧的精灵年龄稍长，腰间都佩戴着王族规格的长剑，走在中间的精灵则是个男孩，外貌看上去和Craig相差不多，碧绿的眼珠和赤红的头发即便是在精灵族里也极为罕见，那是王族血脉的象征。而最让Craig眼前发亮的则是红发精灵男孩手中拿着的那把闪烁着莹莹蓝光的神奇野花—魔力之花，那正是让Craig千里迢迢赶来精灵森林的原因。魔力之花是只有精灵族的森林才能发现的神奇植株，产量稀少，人类的炼金术师和魔法师将其作为高级材料媒介用于事业之中，方圆几百里能遇到一株都是幸运，但是男孩的手中却抓着一把！

想要直接出现并和他们交易是并不可能的，Craig苦恼地挠挠头，男孩虽然看上去很友善，但是他身侧的两个类似护卫的男人相当凶恶严肃，冲动出击怕是还没等开口就要和他们打起来—Craig并不畏惧打架，但是他并不想以只身力量打破人类和精灵艰难谈判换来的难得休战。

无奈之下，Craig不知不觉地在树杈之间跟了很久，在蹲到离他们不太远的一根枝干时，红发男孩突然回头，眼睛敏锐地捕捉到Craig,Craig惊讶的同时做出抽刀姿势，他一定会叫喊，一个贵族的精灵男孩怎么会容许陌生人跟踪他呢？Craig想着，已经做好了要和他身边那两个不好惹的大汉干上一架的准备，但是事实却是，红发男孩只是冲Craig眨眨眼，试图在暗示他什么。

Craig有些疑惑，男孩接下来确实没有大叫或者告诉他的护卫有刺客，而是选择在一棵树下休息。

"我有些累了，过会其他人应该会找过来吧？"

"是的，王子殿下，我们在这里休息一会。"

"劳烦为我打些水。"

护卫们听了之后殷切地拿出水囊到附近的泉眼，男孩暂时获得了自由，回过头冲还蹲在枝干之间的Craig挥了挥手。

"嘿，下来吧，你跟了一路不累么？"

Craig迟疑地从树上跳下来，红发男孩看上去很机敏，样貌又美丽，总是让Craig不由得多看他两眼。"你被跟踪了都不会求救的吗，王子大人？这样可会让你丢了小命。"

"你看上去似乎有点麻烦，而且你并不像是坏人。"男孩说道，"遇到什么困难了吗？会让你不远此行来到危险之地。"

"..."Craig一时语塞。

刺杀，抢劫，欺骗，贩卖黑市货物…只要是能够赚取暴利的活儿，Craig似乎都干过。在认识他的人眼里，他是个善于吐槽且面对生活极为消极的人，这一度让他令很多人厌恶。

几乎没有人在他成为盗贼后说他不像个坏人。

"说吧，我不会告诉别人。"男孩歪着头观察着Craig，黑发黑瞳的男孩强壮高大，狡黠中透露出漠然的脸孔现在显得有些难为情。

"我为我的朋友而来，虽然没人会信。"Craig说道，自嘲地挠挠头，"他生病了，需要魔力之花才能治愈。"

"哦，这个？"男孩摇了摇手上的花。

"没错。"Craig托着自己胸前的一个小包，哗啦啦响着的声音无疑是银币，"如果可以我愿意用金钱来换，但是以你的身份，大概不需要这个？"

"是啊，人类使用的货币对我来说没有什么用处，作为收藏倒是可以。"男孩伸出手冲Craig神秘的微笑了起来，Craig印证了自己的观点，眼前的男孩果然不是什么傻白甜角色，但是Craig没有选择。

Craig的喉结动了动，将一枚银币放在男孩的手心里，银币微凉，沉甸甸的感觉很是舒适。

"我不是慈善家，但是交易很简单，将魔力之花交给你的朋友后，你就留下来，为我做事。"

男孩说着笑了笑，从花束中取下一株，那奇异的花朵并没有因为摘下来便失去光泽，反而更具生命力。

"...我只是个普通的—"

"—别装了，Craig，在精灵族和人类之间都很有名望的顶级盗贼，你以为我会不认识你？"男孩挑起眉梢，很满意地看到了传说中的顶级盗贼脸上露出挫败的颜色。

"ok，你赢了，我会作为你的利刃服侍你，王子殿下。只是，你觉得你的族人会接受吗？"

"谁知道呢。"男孩将花递给了Craig，这一切都是偶然又像是必然，他用拇指和食指捏住那枚象征着约定的银币，仔细地端详着，"Kyle，我的名字，未来的精灵王。"

男孩说道，碧绿的眼睛里带着笑意，"如果有你作为我的利刃，未来大概会更加值得期待了。"

Craig甚至认为他的行踪遭到了暴露，Kyle提前来到森林深处取走了他所有的东西，并制造了这场所谓的偶然。不过事到如今，时间是最为宝贵的东西，为了口中的"朋友"，Craig早就做好付出一切代价的准备。

他抓住手中的救命稻草，转身消失在了Kyle的面前，而这时，两名侍卫已经带着冰凉可口的山泉水回到了Kyle的身边。

一切都发生了，却又像是什么也没发生，闪亮的银币见证了一段类似契约的交易正式开始，难以忘怀的过去充满太多的遗憾和无奈。

接下来的日子里，Craig以自己的名望暂时压住了精灵族对人类厌恶的心理，开始为精灵王族贡献自己的力量，更多的时候，他是做为王子临时的部下而存在的。

或许正是这段时间的接触，使得禁忌的感情油然而生。Craig承认Kyle吸引着他，各方各面，Kyle亦是如此，他们甚至曾握紧对方的手，感受无人待见的热忱朦胧暧昧，还未开始，就已经因种种原因提前结束。

"伟大的精灵王？您还好吗？"

侍从的声音唤醒了陷入回忆的Kyle，他缓了缓神，发现自己已经回到宫殿。侍从投来担忧的目光，因为他伟大的王看上去脸色不妙。

"我没事，去做你的事情吧。"Kyle疲惫的招招手，空旷的宫殿里回荡着孤寂的脚步声，直到Kyle整个人瘫软地坐在王座上，用手臂撑着下巴依然回忆着那段既快乐又痛苦的日子。

Stan和他是那么的相像，Kyle想着，但是怎么想都不应该把一个陌生的男人当做什么替代品，或许他也有一个Tweek那样的朋友？或者该说是恋人？

就在Kyle作为继承人登上王位，并等待chris和Craig一同站在国王骑士的位置上时，他选择了离开，并加入到巫师王cartman的麾下。

其中的缘由Craig解释的十分暧昧。他是摇摆不定的自由盗贼，为了与恋人Tweek相聚，他不得不选择人类的阵营。这样简单的理由不足决定Craig的去留，但是在得知Craig比起自己要更惦记Tweek，他认为没必要在强迫Craig留下。

多愁善感对于一个国王来说是致命的缺点，已经成为精灵王的Kyle需要关注的不再是个人，而是所有同胞子民，解释和理由成为了陈旧的尚未解决的私事，Kyle不再过问，也不再提起Craig。

Kyle平生第一次觉得失落，就像内心被掏空了一块。

随着时间的推移，空落的部分被繁忙的事务和战争压得越来越低，在整理心绪时都无法想起。

直到Stan的出现。

Kyle不止一次以为是Craig回到了他的身边，但是比起Craig,Stan现在的阴暗心态是让Kyle难忘的，他蓝色的眼睛里写满属于他自己的故事，那些故事是Kyle所好奇的。

他是另一个人，不是过去的人的影子。

Kyle看向远方，或许是时候该从故人的阴影中走出来了。

第二天上午，Kyle早早地开完今日的会议并重新向各位大臣不厌其烦地解释Stan存在的意义—一半的实话加上一半天花烂坠的合理"胡侃"会暂时堵上一些无趣又顽固的老家伙们的嘴。

处理公务之前Kyle决定去再看看Stan，很显然昨天他们的交谈不算是很愉快，散会的时候Chris没有离开，他很敏锐的感觉到Kyle不会老老实实的回去休息或是工作，所以国王最可靠的骑士现在全副武装，继续尝试着用合理的方式赶走Stan。

Kyle无奈之下只能带着Chris前去，和昨天一样，Chris守在门外，Kyle则进入房间内，吩咐侍从们全部出去。

打开房门的时候Kyle看到Stan正坐在窗边看着窗外愣神，他绑着绷带的手里拿着一个装满热茶的杯子，床头柜上放着一些口服的药水和绷带，看样子是刚换过药。

"你又来了。"Stan低沉地开口，但是并没有回头，他的眼光有些呆滞，不过比起昨天要精神得多。

"是的，来看看你有没有想和我分享的事情。"Kyle随意地坐到床对面的沙发上，并舒适的长出一口气。

"我已经说过了，我没什么情报可以给你，败军之将的话，作为国王会相信吗？Kyle殿下。"Stan冷冷地回头看了看Kyle，把杯子放到床头，掺着蜂蜜的红茶在口中并没有任何甜味，Stan认为自己失去了一切感知美好事物的知觉，除了所剩无几的精神力之外，仅有无尽的苦涩和绝望。

"既然你已经知道了我的名字，那我也知道你的名字。"人类反叛军是神秘的存在，就连Kyle也没掌握到足够详细的情报。

"...Stan Marsh。"Stan似乎对Kyle的友好很没辙，无奈之下只能报上姓名，既然已经很多事情都对失败者来说是无所谓的，Stan也不算装什么神秘，"人类反叛军。"

"果然，我在看到你的斗篷时就知道了，领袖？"

"—谁会需要一个失败者做领袖？我甚至无法亲手埋葬我的兄弟。"

Stan情绪有些波动，他的背影微颤，刚刚有所恢复的手掌被他握紧成拳头捏的咯吱咯吱响。

"可是你活下来了。"Kyle轻声道。

"一切都没意义了，cartman会完成他的野望，那该死的胖子没有一刻是不贪婪的！"提起cartman的时候，Stan的眼眶变得通红，反叛军领袖的颓丧像是暴风雨天的乌云那般漆黑，令人无法透过气。

"至少在想把cartman赶出这块地上，我们的想法是一致的。"Kyle的神色和语气都变得严肃起来。

"…我不会和你结盟，殿下，我只是你的囚徒。"Stan依旧对于Kyle类似邀请的话语没有任何反应，他在维持原则，Kyle是救命恩人，Kyle也是人类的敌人。

"这么说，你已经不想死了对么？"Kyle笑了笑，悄然转移了话题。

"…"Stan沉默地低下头注视缠满绷带的双手，他没想到自己下意识中竟然被Kyle的话语所影响。

不过某种念头已经悄然根植在人类反叛军领袖的心中，他会为死去的故友和部下复仇，即使代价是牺牲掉自己的性命。

"好吧，让我们暂时不提这个令人郁闷的事情。"已经不必再说下去，Kyle从Stan的表情里找到答案。正如他所想的那样，Stan不是个选择逃避现实的懦弱男人，失败和挫折会成为他的利刃，不过Kyle暂时不能确定，那利刃在复仇过后是否会指向自己。

"你能站起来了吗，Stan。"

Stan听后试图扶着床边站起身，虽然腹部的伤口仍有残留的疼痛，但是对经常在战场上受伤的Stan来说不足以当做是耽误走路的困难，"我想我可以做到。"他说道，勉强走了几步后扶住墙，Kyle从他口中听到一声谩骂声。

"那我们出去走走？"Kyle提出自己的建议。

"..."Stan难以置信地望向Kyle，"和我？精灵王，和一个人类。"

"当然，你肯定不喜欢被禁锢在这里的感觉吧？'就像一个牢笼，见鬼！'"Kyle学着Stan阴沉沮丧的样子，想要缓解一下严肃的气氛—不过依Stan的表情来看，气氛变得更尴尬了。

"ok，总之你要一起么？"

走到Kyle的身边时，Stan的步伐明显没有刚才僵硬，他缓缓停下脚步说道，"劳烦带路，我可从没住过国王的宫殿。"

...

Chris从来没在Kyle的面前脸色那么难看过。如果非要形容，大概像曼德拉草尖叫着时的那么难看。他难以相信Kyle会亲口告诉自己，他将带着一个刚认识几天的肮脏人类漫步在只有国王才能休憩玩乐的宫殿后面的庭园—据说曾有神灵在此停留过，因为山林俊秀，泉水清澈，他留下来亲自在山泉瀑布间修筑了一个水潭，传说饮用水潭里的水会得到永生，尽管只是个传说，却足以让从未踏足过这里的人们信服。

Stan甚至觉得自己在做梦，这不像是某位国王的庭院，倒像是童话故事中的仙境。

翠绿的柔软草地踩在脚下的感觉极为舒适，Stan尽量无视了一直在Kyle耳边窃窃私语表示反对的Chris，从第一眼见Chris时，他就对这个既无趣又目中无人的高傲骑士没什么好感，若不是眼前的美景能让他感受到平静，他很可能在Chris指着自己大喊"肮脏的野兽"时就跟他扭打起来。

"不必在意，他们只是太久没见过友善的人类而已。"Kyle走到湖水边望向远处，山林的宁静总能洗去浮躁的尘埃。他试图安抚Stan，因为在经过宫殿内部的里，Stan承受了太多异样的目光。

"我不介意，毕竟cartman确实没做过什么好事。"Stan耸耸肩，他弯下腰拾起一根狗尾草叼在嘴里，在Chris没来得及瞪他之前就狠狠瞪了回去，"所以，你到底有什么目的，Kyle殿下，既不打算杀我，也不列举出救下我需要我支付的代价。"

"其实我正打算要说这件事。"Kyle回答。

"那你现在可以说了，殿下。"救命之恩自然应当进行回报，"不过我不会加入你而背弃我的身份。"

"我希望你能帮我处理些日常事务。毕竟现在哪个阵营都是人手不足。"Kyle解释的有些暧昧，Stan歪头咬着狗尾草的草茎，表示疑惑。

"好吧，就类似于他？"Kyle指向Chris,Chris的眼球在眼眶里转了三圈，他难以置信的看向Kyle，又看了看Stan。

"国王殿下？这—"

"—骑士，保护国王的骑士。"Kyle补充道，拍着Chris的肩膀表示亲昵，亦在提醒Chris不要做出过激动作，"当然，我暂时不打算给你授衔和实权，你只需要做些小事—毕竟我们还是'敌人'，如果你做得好，我会释放你，让你做自己想做的事情。"Kyle冲Stan眨眨眼，像个等待着回应的交易师。

"...这不会对您的骑士来说不公平吗？"Stan笑着，怒气冲冲的Chris让他心情不错，"如果我做得比他好—"

"—别太得意了，人类，哦，真他妈见鬼！"Chris忍无可忍地冲Stan大吼，换来的是Stan仍然无所谓的笑意。

"如果你能做得比他好，那自然是最好了。"Kyle走到Stan的面前，抓住狗尾草的一端，拔下毛茸茸的那一部分，"成交吗？Stan？"

Stan托起下巴思考，和Kyle走在一起的时候他总是感受到莫名的平静，在这幽静美丽的庭院里漫步时更是仿佛灵魂都得到洗涤，阴霾得以冲散。Stan想找个在Chris不插在中间的时候告诉Kyle，他真的是自己见过最美丽的人，也许可能还有更美的，可是人类一旦对某个人或某个精灵一见钟情，就会自动遗忘其他过路的风景。

果然还是有些心动吧。Stan在心里吐槽，不过他不打算表露出来，毕竟从任何一个角度来讲他和Kyle都不是一个世界的人，甚至存在着的尖锐的对立面。

在重新复仇之前，或许留在他身边静静心是不错的选择。

"成交。"Stan点点头，即使前方是条"贼船"，他也决定登上去了。

"很好。"Kyle看了眼太阳的位置，他该去工作了，尽管他想多跟Stan待上一阵，"那么过段时间再见了，Stan。"

"当然，我随时都可以担任您的临时骑士，殿下。"

"你可以随处走走，不过Chris还是会看着你，我希望你们能友好相处，而不是给我的草坪添上几个新鲜的缺口。"

1说完便离开了，Chris遵从着他的吩咐，站在远处监视着Stan的举动。

Stan没有如Chris所想，到处胡乱走动，他只是安静地坐在草坪上望向森林和远处起伏不定的山谷，直到天上辰星密布，月色在草地间洒满银光。

人类真是怪异。Chris心想，却没看到Stan的眼中映射出令他为之心动的精灵的影子。


End file.
